Rain
by Shadowed Theatre
Summary: After all is said and done, how do Gwen and Trent pick up the pieces after the damage is done?


**Hello everyone. First off, I want to thank everyone who helped me through this difficult time. I feel like I have a huge mountain to climb, and it makes me feel really good that all of you are helping me. I know I to work though this, and I felt like I should write something that was almost like my first few stories. I felt like getting back to my roots, maybe that will help. Let me know what you think. And thank you all for your kind wishes, God bless you all.**

* * *

To be quite frank, it wasn't the best day Playa Des Losers had seen. Lighting flashed through the sky, which was always followed by raging thunder. Rain was pouring down in rivulets, the entire pool had flooded over.

This, however, was not a problem, as nobody would be outside today.

While the elements raged outside, the current losers were in the lounge, enjoying their quiet day in their own various ways.

While Geoff and Bridgette sucked face in front of the fireplace, DJ rolled his eyes and continued giving Bunny a bath, DJ seemed to ignore the repulsed glare a soapy Bunny him. Izzy, who had spent the day swinging from the balcony was currently asleep on the enormous plush couch. They were all cozy, and content to be losers. The same, however, could simply not be said for the other two occupants of the resort. In a plush armchair by the fireplace, a lone girl sat, forlorn and solemn. The light of the fire paled her ashen face even further, and seemed to catch in her onyx eyes, illuminating them. Her dark hair and clothing contrasted sharply with the plush, creamy color of the chair. She, however, didn't care, her heart had been shattered, sending a frigid cold into her body that could not be warmed.

Her very soul felt twisted, the core of her heart burned, and an unearthly pain bit into her physical and emotional form.

This terrible pain, was the price of love.

_He_ had left her life, that was the only thought in her head. She felt as cold and as empty as a rag doll that had been left in a bank vault for years, alone, unneeded, and unloved.

The pain, she had assumed, was because she had done this, she had broken him. She felt so alone, so vulnerable, because he was no longer with her.

She would move on, in time, and he would as well. But this was so hard on her now, because of only three words that echoed inside her as tears poured down her face.

_He is gone_

Some said she messed up, some feel she did the right thing, one had used this to send her out of the game. But, she was totally unsure, in the dark on this subject. She cried harder, small teardrops at once became great sorrowful oceans falling harder than the rain from above. But she did not feel it, the numbness surronded her small body, as if it was a mist.

Yes, this terrible price of love was paid in suffering, the suffering from which one cannot see, only felt it as it squeezes the life away from their very soul. This pain, is the feeling of love that is gone.

She longed for the times when she had him inside her heart, the nights they stared into the open sky, the days they spent enduring torture after torture, just to spend a little more time together. They had a summer where he was able to be with her, not caring about money, or fame, only eachother. She remembered how it felt to have his arms coiled around her, holding her close. And his eyes, the emeralds that would glisten in happiness, the way they stared into her eyes and looked directly into her soul.

And then, she finally surendered to the emotions inside her. She sank into herself, her body falling into the plush comfort of the chair. She sobbed into her hands, sending dark mascara dripping through her pale, narrow fingers.

She felt arms wrapping around her in a comforting hug, Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ all held tightly to her, as if they thought if they let her go, she would dissapear into her own sadness.

But she didn't care, at all. Because no matter how many arms coiled around her, or how long or how much she cried and suffered Trent was no longer in her life.

And no amount of love could change that. No amount of suffering seemed to make the hurt go away. There was no turning back, because he was gone.

* * *

The dark clouds covering the sun and rain pounding down against the bay window seemed to match his mood perfectly. Last time he were here, he couldn't have been more relaxed, the pool, the buffet, all his friends. He spent day after beautiful day relaxing by the pool and rooting for Gwen. Now, he felt as if he was covered in a thick cocoon of skin nothing could penatrate.

Gwen was gone, he had driven her away with his love. Right out of his life. He didn't care that she had otten him kicked off anymore, that was his own fault. He just missed the way they used to be.

But reminiscing was all he could do, memories were all he had left of her. She was as majestic and mysterious as a black eagle in flight. And, like the bird, she had flown away. All he could do was sit on his bed, watching the rain. All he could think was an old song his father and mother would always sing.

_Love lift us up where we belong_  
_Where the eagles cry on a mountain high_  
_Love lift us up where we belong_  
_Far from the world we know, up where the clear winds blow_

The very memory sent tears to his eyes. But he didn't care, he let them fall, racing down his face and dripping down his chin.

_"She isn't coming back" _A voice chimed in his head,_"you'd be a fool to chase her, she doesn't love you anymore."_

This voice was right, and it kept ringing in his mind, saying again and again, "_She is gone_"

It repeated in a slow and steady rythem, tormenting him. The tears blinded him, blurring the images in front of him. Dimly, he registered the opening of a door and the start of a question.

"Trent" the voice, clearly female, asked "do you want to come play tennis with me and..." It stopped short when Trent turned to look at them.

Tears flowed down his face and his head was hung, his bangs covering his eyes. Despite the fact his eyes were fogged over with tears, he could see a tanned girl.

There was a small, low noise of sypmathy, and then he felt a petite hand on his back. Rubbing in a relaxing motion, it stayed there. That was all it took to re-open the floodgates.

Tears came harder and Courtney gently laid his head on her shoulder. Even though in great pain, he felt a bitter sweetness inside him, having Courtney made him feel slightly less alone.

But no amount of comfort could change the fact she was gone. No amount of suffering seemed to make the hurt go away. There was no turning back, because she was gone.

* * *

Outside the clouds parted, the torrential downpour had ceased, there was a humid, crisp scent in the air. The sun began to shine sending a great warmth into the cold winter air. But though the rain had stopped outside. The tears had nott stopped inside, and they almost seemed to create it's own storm inside the resort.

Two hearts shattered, two souls mangled, and two people not knowing or caring that their old love felt the same way. They still felt the rain, even though the sun was shining

Fin

* * *

**I'm not anywhere near being out of my slump, but I'm getting better and starting to pick myself back up. My grandfather had to have surgury on his leg, but he came out great. Thanks for all the support from all of you, most of you guys are like family to me. PLEASE try to review. And remember, you are all wonderful.**

**Thank you for caring**


End file.
